Beyond All Expectations
by hippiechic
Summary: After years of unhappiness, Yamcha is introduced to the woman of his dreams on a double date. Who is this mysterious beauty who has stolen his heart? A Yammar from Yamcha's POV. This story is newly reworked! It reads even better than before!
1. Game Face

Beyond All Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, Dragonball GT or any character associated with said programs or mangas. Oh, and I'm not making any money off my work either.

A/N: I never thought the day would come when I would actually be posting the first chapter of a new story. This one has been in my mind and the outline in my notebook for quite a while now - about a year, I think. I hope you enjoy this first taste of things to come. Toodles and enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Game Face

I guess it was the Buu incident that finally did it for me. I was tired of being beaten to a pulp and/or killed, so I stopped going around my old friends. Not that I had hung around them much before, but I still felt it would be safest to keep some extra distance between us. That way I could at least be blissfully ignorant of any threats to the universe. Who knows? Maybe I was becoming paranoid in my old age.

Was it the right decision? Honestly, I still don't know. Would I change it if I could? No, no way. I can't imagine finding true happiness any other way.

I guess my story starts a few years ago, or at least I'll start there anyway.

Our hometown – just another game, yet another win. Surprise, surprise. The Taitans were once again victorious. Yea.

Honestly, I couldn't have cared less as the joyous team had rushed past me to the locker room, caught up in the excitement, each planning how they would celebrate later that night at local bars and dance clubs, with admiring girls hoping to score with a famous player later that night to tell all her friends about for the next few weeks.

Youth. Truth be told, after so many years in baseball, I had lost interest, bored for the better part of my time in the sport. Nothing could come close to the elation felt after a battle for the fate of the universe swung in your direction after such a near defeat that most of your comrades lay dead or dying at your feet. Baseball was for little boys and their old, tired coaches. The perfect place for me.

Once the doorway cleared, I made my way into the over-crowded locker room: nothing like the salty smell of sweat mixed with a pungent urine odor emanating from the facilities assaulting your nose relentlessly. Oh the glory of athletics. Lovely, indeed.

Wishing to be out of there as soon as I possibly could, I made a beeline for my small corner office in the back and began shoving papers into a briefcase, intending to sort them later when I was safely home and away from these insipid fools and their games. Hopefully, I would be able to do so before being spotted by some team member or well-meaning coach full of congratulations. Everyone knew our long winning streak was due to my rigorous, martial arts inspired, training schedule. Thank you good old Master Roshi. You finally did something right.

"Yamcha?" a voice had sounded from the doorway behind me, causing me to grind my teeth in irritation. I had been too slow, and now I was going to pay for that mistake, dearly.

Turning to face the short, balding man with a middle-aged spread behind me, I forced a sociable smile. "Is there something I can do for you, Harry?" Ironic how a man nicknamed Harry could be more than forty percent bald at only forty some odd years of age while at sixty-one with sixty-two right around the corner, I was barely graying, just a little salt and pepper at my temples. Nature can be cruel.

Harry smiled warmly at me as though he thought we were close friends, bosom buddies or some such nonsense. So what if we had played and coached together for years. He didn't know me, and I found his gall at presuming we were anything more than distant acquaintances extremely aggravating.

"I just wanted to know if you had plans tonight, what with today's victory and all," Harry finally answered me. How to reply? I certainly did not want to feel obligated to spend time with such a dimwit, but for some reason that silly honor code of mine kept me from lying to him point blank or telling him where he could shove the invitation I knew was looming large in the VERY near future.

"I had planned to go back home and go over the game, play-by-play, so we can work even harder for our game after tomorrow's off day," I had stated simply. I had much better things to do than listen to his prattle turn my brain to mush.

At my announcement, Harry chuckled as if I had said something humorous and shook his head in an almost chiding manner. "Always working," he stated pityingly. I did not need his pity. What I needed was for him to leave me in peace to take care of my business.

"Yamcha, old buddy," Harry stepped forward like he thought he was going slap me on the back or some such nonsense. If that's what he thought, he had another thing coming. No one can go all those years fighting, sparring against Goku and Krillin, and not learn to avoid attacks and to reciprocate them as well, if need be, of course.

I raised an eyebrow at him and then moved further behind my desk, looking for the rest of my papers so I could make a break for it the first chance I saw.

"I've got an idea," Harry continued. I do so love hearing the stupidity continuously flowing from the minds of imbeciles. "You've been doing nothing but working lately. You know what they say. 'All work and no play makes for a very dull day.'" Oh really now?

"Why don't you join my wife and me for a celebration dinner tonight? We can talk about the good ole days of baseball when men were men, have a few drinks, eat some fine food, have some good conversation and just relax for a change," Harry had finally gotten around to the point of his conversation, the dreaded invitation.

I lifted my eyes again and curtly shook my head. "I don't think so. I have a lot to do, and I'd prefer to get an early start," I attempted to politely decline. Much to my ire, the fool laughed at me.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. You're going out tonight and that's that. Priscilla and I have reservations at the Palm Grove Club tonight, and it just so happens we planned ahead, getting a table for four.

"Dinner starts at 7:30. Don't be late." Harry had turned and stepped into the doorway before quickly spinning on his heels as if he had forgotten something. "Oh! I forgot to mention. Priscilla arranged getting you a date set up.

"See you at 7:30!" And he was gone, though at that moment, I wasn't exactly sure if that was a good thing. I really didn't want to go, but to simply not show would be plain rude. I was obligated to attend, so I figured I would try to make the best of my situation; I had a dinner date.

Sighing to myself and shaking my head at my predicament, the last of my papers were shoved into my brown leather briefcase. On my way to the door, I stopped and pushing a button, grabbed the disk ejected from the recorder before quickly leaving, ignoring the team's calls as I headed to my estate amid thoughts of what horrors that night might hold.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Suit? Check. Hair? I looked closely in the mirror. Check. Teeth? I pulled my brush from its ceramic holder and began scrubbing away. Just because one doesn't want to grace an audience with their presence is no excuse to not at least grace them with minty-fresh breath.

Usual preparations completed amid a million varying thoughts, I sighed to the mirror. "Time to face the music, I suppose."

"What did you say?" Puar had questioned me. Even in her old age she had been my constant companion at home, my numerous business trips and the rare vacation. Still is in fact.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Puar. Just talking to myself." Another run of a comb through perfectly groomed jet locks accented with a few hints of gray, and I was satisfied.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Puar commented in an unusually sagacious tone.

Glaring lightly at my oldest friend and companion, I demanded, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Floating at my eye level, Puar blinked a few times before shrugging. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're going out." She tossed my keys toward me, which I caught easily as she floated out of the bathroom's open doorway, allowing me a route of escape. "You could use a little fun."

Turning away before observing my glare, her body language ended the conversation. With a soft growl to myself, I turned and left, deciding against pursuing the matter farther. Why did it seem everyone was against me? It almost seemed a conspiracy had formed. Almost.

In my expansive garage, admittedly larger than most people's homes, I chose a new silver convertible I had been itching to give a good push out on the open road. Maybe that's what I'd do to release some tension after dinner that night. It might be just what the doctor prescribed.

Once behind the wheel, I let my mind wander freely as I drove to what I could only presume was my doom. I could only imagine what kind of woman Harry's wife would set me up with. Images of pruned skin and blue tinted gray hair filled my mind. Very lovely, I can assure you.

As I pulled into the valet drive in front of the club, I glanced at the clock before unlocking the door to enter the building. Seven thirty-eight. I was late. Oops. I was extremely penitent, I assure you.

Without another thought about my tardy entrance, I headed toward the door, allowing the valet to do his job, tossing "Yamcha" over my shoulder as the name under which to hold the keys.

When the door opened, the sweet smells of delicious, zesty dishes hit me, accompanied by the sounds of classy jazz and laughter.

Getting the general direction of my group from the hostess, I headed in search of agony. I must be a glutton for punishment or truly repentant for my tardiness.

I could not help but find the table by the almost blinding light bouncing off poor Harry's head, which was quite a feat considering how dimly lit the place truly was in an effort to retain a romantic air. Whatever works, I supposed.

Silently, I approached - like a true martial arts master - evaluating the situation as I did. Almost immediately, I noticed the flowing blonde hair and creamy white shoulders framed by corn silk satin which covered the rest of the shapely frame of the woman whom I could only assume was intended to be my date. "Maybe the night won't be a total waste," I had thought to myself as I approached. At least she didn't look like someone's grandmother.

As I moved to the empty chair beside the young woman, I was completely intrigued, and I had yet to even see her face. When she turned eyes matching the satin gown she wore toward me, I was so caught in drinking in every drop of her beauty like a sweet elixir, I barely noticed Harry's second greeting.

Tearing my eyes from the sweet sight of an admittedly much younger beauty, one I would have chased with all my heart's desire when I had been a young buck, I turned to face my adversary, Harry, "the Idiot".

"Ha! Ha! You finally made it, ole buddy!" Harry started in a robust manner not unlike his rather abundant girth. "Does Priscilla have good tastes or what?"

I have to admit, I couldn't have agreed more. Priscilla's choice was a true beauty.

"Yamcha, this is Candy. She's my biggest beauty secret. Keeps me looking young," Priscilla introduced us with a sweet smile.

I nodded my acknowledgement to the older woman. "Thank you very much." Turning to the now named beauty, I turned on my most charming smile. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance," I spoke charismatically, knowing it was better to keep things formal until I got to know her better.

As I watched, soft, rose lips parted as the angel beside me spoke, "Same to you."

Of course, Harry had to ruin the moment as I gazed, lost in Candy's eyes. Though before he did, I couldn't help but feel the almost tangible tension between us, an attraction unlike any other I had felt before or since. It was then that I knew I wanted her, wanted to possess her, more than anything or one alive. The Desert Bandit was on the prowl, and she was mine. She just didn't know it yet.

"So, what do you think about our chances next week, against the Trojans?" Harry just couldn't let anything slide, especially giving up being the center of attention for two seconds.

Stilling an exasperated sigh, I turned my attention to the conversation until dinner was completed, and I felt my head would explode if I were forced to endure one moment more of Harry's stupidity. My savior, my refuge, was found in the beauty of the elegant creature besides me - sweet as her name's sake.

Harry was prattling on and on about our second string pitcher's improvements over the past few months when by the grace of whatever deity helps Goku always come to the rescue at the last possible moment before certain doom, Priscilla's cell phone rang. I had only to entertain Harry for another moment or two until Priscilla announced the reason behind the call.

"Harry, that was the sitter. We need to head on home. Sam's getting a bit unruly." Priscilla began gathering her purse for imminent departure.

"Well, I guess our time is up," Harry chuckled before inhaling the remainder of his meal in a fashion reminiscent of the Son men I had known. "Guess that's the way things are when you become a parent," he spoke meaningfully as though it were through some fault of my own that the right girl for me had never come along. People never stop to think that some bachelors are content being bachelors. As long as there is still a skirt or two to chase, it's really not that bad.

As Priscilla shot her husband a sharp look in consideration of my presence, my newfound angel, who had been noticeably quiet throughout the night as Harry had rambled on, began preparing to leave as well.

I nearly praised Dende aloud when Priscilla interrupted her. "You don't have to leave yet, dear. Don't let us rush you." I knew there was some reason I liked her.

Then, for the first time in years, I was grateful for Harry's words and suggestion, "Yeah, go ahead and finish your meal. I'm sure Yamcha won't mind dropping you off."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a bother," Candy hesitated in a tone as considerate and sweet as her name implied.

All eyes turned in my direction, and suddenly, I was at a loss for words. After a nod of my head and shrug of my shoulders, I finally answered, "Of-...of course. I don't mind giving you a ride." I had finally found my speech, my tongue having returned to me. I suppose many would say Puar had momentarily stolen it.

With a smile, Candy nodded her head in gratitude. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

Looking into her grateful eyes, I could literally feel years lift from my being as a smile began creeping across my lips.

Before my smile could be fully recognized, Harry once again broke in as he bid us ado. "You two have fun, and I'll see you at the field Monday morning."

Biting back a feral growl, I nodded. "Monday."

One last smile and wave from Harry and Priscilla and they were finally gone. I couldn't have been more relieved if it had been Vegeta walking out that door.

Candy continued to eat in silence for a few moments while I stared into my half empty wine glass. Setting her fork onto the table beside her dish, my last remaining companion gingerly dabbed her perfectly rosy lips clean.

"I think I'm ready to go now if you are," she softly spoke.

Smiling kindly at her, I replied with a nod and, "All right." I quickly finished my glass of wine and noticing Harry had gotten the entire bill (I suppose he's good for something after all.), I smiled and stood. "I'm ready."

As Candy reached for her handbag, I moved to help her from her chair. I still had a little gentleman left in me. Besides, chivalry is always a plus when pursuing a woman.

Standing, using my offered hand for support, Candy smiled with a light blush. "Thank you."

"You still need that ride?" I asked, hoping she would, yet not wanting to be presumptuous.

"Yes, if it's alright. I really don't want to make you go out of your way or anything." She was so considerate. It isn't everyday you meet a beautiful, gracious young woman who, to top it all off, is exceedingly considerate.

"It certainly isn't." I smiled and offered her my arm, which she took after a moment's hesitation.

Feeling an unusual giddiness I had lost somewhere along the road of life after the last exit for youthfulness, I tossed a rather generous tip on the table and began leading my new lady friend toward the door, freedom.

The question, "Name?" from a valet waiting beside the door jarred me from my thoughts.

"Yamcha," I answered, smiling at the woman on my arm.

A few moments later, when my car stopped before us, I heard an audible gasp from sweet Candy.

"That's your car?" Her eyes were wide as she questioned me.

With a chuckle, I responded, "For the past three months, yes."

"Wow..." She seemed awestruck as she lightly ran her delicate hand along the shapely ridge on the hood of my convertible, just raring to hit the road.

As I opened her door, I smiled at her, "Going to stand there all night, or would you like to go for a spin?"

Candy's face was lit up with her grin as she nodded. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed as she scrambled into the passenger's seat, almost forgetting she was donning an evening gown rather than jeans and a tee shirt. It was obvious she had been uncomfortable all night, out of her element.

Once we were both inside and buckled up, I checked traffic before pulling out into the night.

"Want me to take you straight home?" I questioned at the first stop light, turning onto Seashore Drive, which runs parallel to the ocean.

Candy shook her head. "Actually, I'd prefer to ride around for a while if that's okay with you. I don't want to keep you out too late or be an inconvenience. It was nice of you to agree to bring me home to begin with."

I looked over at her, and with a friendly smile, shook my head. "It's no bother at all. I certainly don't have anything better to do, and tomorrow's schedule is clear. Seems it's your lucky night." And, hopefully, mine too.

As we passed the last stoplight in town, I rolled down the windows and the top, letting the salty sea air dance about the plush leather interior.

Candy giggled gleefully as I sped up, nearing the city's limit, whipping the gentle sea breeze into a frenzy. "Faster!" she called out happily with a laugh.

The young man I had once been – open, unassuming, fun loving – began to reappear after years of oppression from the bitter, withdrawn old hermit who had replaced him after years of life and all the disappointments that came with it.

As the city limit sign came into view, my foot heavy on the gas, feeling gleefully light as a feather with my beautiful young companion by my side, I caught notice of flashing blue and red lights in my mirrors. Glancing back reaffirmed my suspicions. We were being followed by an officer.

"Uh, oh..." Candy sighed as she too took notice of our predicament.

Slowing to a stop as I steered my ride to the shoulder, I remember having tired to recall the last speeding ticket I had received. It had certainly been a good many years before.

A gruff voice asking for my license and proof of insurance began the process of my being written a ticket for "excessive speeding," as the officer had put it. To this day, I want to know exactly what qualifies as "excessive" speeding. I mean, I was only doing about thirty over the limit that night. No big, right?

As the lawman was climbing back onto his hovercycle to leave, I checked out the ticket, bursting into laughter.

Poor Candy must have thought I had gone insane as she blinked curiously at me as tears began rolling down my cheeks. "It's-...it's just as speeding ticket," she tentatively tried to calm me, her voice bringing me back to the situation at hand as I wiped the tears from my face.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at her beautiful, innocent face. "It's not that. It just-" I chuckled to myself again, "It's been a good many years since my hot rodding days of speeding violations."

Seeming to understand the source of my amusement, Candy nodded before venturing to ask, "How many years?"

After reflecting a moment, I chose my answer carefully. "More than you would like to know; trust me."

Seemingly satisfied with my purposely-vague answer, Candy had nodded toward the road. "If you take the next left and follow it back into town, you should have no problems getting back to my place."

Nodding toward my companion, I started my engine and pulled back onto the two-lane highway only to find myself at Miss Candy's home all too soon.

"This is it," Candy had chirped as I followed her directions into an increasingly less desirable section of the city. A quick glance around was sufficient. I did not like the neighborhood, not in the least.

"Thank you for the ride," Candy turned to me and said. "I had a wonderful time."

I had found myself at a loss of words again momentarily as I simply nodded. "Me, too. Maybe we can do this again sometime," I dared to hope. I did still have plans to get her panties, mind you.

Bashfully, Candy nodded. "That would be nice." Turning to look at her home again, she seemed to make up her mind about something. "Would you like to come in?" she spoke boldly.

Looking into Candy's trusting, hungry blue-eyes, I felt something stir within me; yet another emotion which had remained dormant for years after I had given up on love. I couldn't resist her, and against my better judgment, I found myself not only nodding, but getting out of my car to follow her inside as if drawn by a magnet before I realized the truth; it was far too early in the relationship to get anything more than a one night stand.

Glancing around at the neighboring homes and back to my car, I encapsulated it before rushing to catch Candy, who was just opening the door. I had decided, "What the heck?" This might be my only chance with the beauty. I might as well enjoy it while I had the opportunity.

A light switched on, filling a modest living room with a soft yellow glow.

I don't really remember much else. We sat on her sofa chatting and fidgeting nervously for what seemed a lifetime as we danced around the subject we both wanted, yet were too shy to discuss frankly. Once mentioned, our location suddenly changed to her room, a queen-sized bed and passions running wild. The whole world seemed to melt away with all its strife as we lost ourselves in one another.

I awoke the next morning when the sun's rays attacked my closed lids. Blinking my eyes open, the night before came flooding back, and I smiled, gazing at the blonde angel sleeping in my arms.

As I watched Candy sleep, I became increasingly curious about whom exactly my newfound angel might be. What were her interests? Did she have a family? What brand of peanut butter did she buy? Oh, I'm a peanut butter junkie if you're curious.

I certainly couldn't expect to keep the relationship and the hot sex going if I didn't know anything about her. And trust me, after that night, I wanted to keep it going.

After expertly slipping my arms from around the beauty with a delicate touch only years of tomcatting or marriage can teach a man, I slowly turned over in the bed to read the clock I had spied the night before on her bedside stand at some point as its harsh red face had penetrated the moment. As I read the time, eight forty-two, sunlight glinting on metal caught my attention – a framed photograph.

Lifting the picture carefully, I peered into I: Candy's family. So, that's who my little morsel was.

A/N: Well, what did you think? (listens) Um...you know I can't hear you, right? That's why you need to REVIEW! Let me know what you think, good or bad. Until the next chapter, I bid thee ado.


	2. Some Things You Can't Forget

Beyond All Expectations

Disclaimer: Well, the last time I checked, I still didn't own them or Martha Stewart.

A/N: It would seem you've hung around for part two. I guess I must have done something right in the first chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy this one as much.

Chapter 2  
Some Things You Can't Forget

Looking back, as ridiculous as it sounds, I guess it was fear which caused me to vacate the premises so quickly that morning. Without a word, careful not to make a sound, I snuck out the door as a reverse thief and drove away for home. I remember hoping Puar wasn't too worried, and that spending some time with her might help me forget my near suicide attempt of the previous night.

I found myself in a dream-like state, unconsciously taking the longest way home. I simply could not believe my luck. I had found a girl who had awakened the inner Yamcha; she was not only young, beautiful, intelligent and returned my interest, but she was so far beyond forbidden, I was thankful I had escaped with my life.

As I drove, the thoughts, "I am in _so_ deep!" and, "Krillin and Eighteen are going to _kill_ me!" kept reverberating with an almost musical cadence throughout my thoughts. Why might they want to kill me, you ask? The picture had shown me more than just any family. Oh no, my latest conquest was standing square between one of my best friends and his wife: Krillin and Eighteen. Candy had turned out to be the sweet, innocently pig-tailed little girl sitting on my knee during the last World Martial Arts Tournament I attended – Marron.

In the end, I finally decided it would be in everyone's best interests for me to simply stay as far away from Marron as I could manage. After all, heartache seemed to follow me everywhere I went, and I certainly did not want Marron to suffer because of me. Maybe if I backed off before anything got started, Krillin and Eighteen would show me mercy, should they ever discover how I had defiled their little girl. Yes, it was best for everyone. Everyone but my heart, that is.

I remained in such a state of mind as long as I could, which, due to my inability to stop thinking about her and her welfare, was about one month. One long month of being on the road, coaching players with less talent for baseball than Yajirobe had for manners, left me lonely and bitter. Finally, I realized I could not forget her. If I was ever to have any peace, I had to see her once more. It had only taken one night with dear, sweet Marron and I was hooked. I could not continue living knowing what being with her felt like yet knowing I could never feel that way again – alive. I was addicted. Without her, I was walking around with a gaping hole through my heart, a hole only she could fill.

So, my next free weekend, I got in one of my many sports hovercars and drove back to the spot I had left my angel sleeping so peacefully in her queen-sized bed, having no clue how I would explain my feelings or absence.

I knocked on her door before I realized I had gotten out of my car, my body on auto-pilot. When I received no answer, I frowned and moved to peer into open windows showing a completely empty house, no longer someone's home. She was gone – gone without a trace.

But I couldn't give up that easily! I might not have known where she went, nor was her ki strong enough for me to track, but I had to find her! My heart demanded it of me.

As luck would have it, a couple about my age had stepped out of the house to the side of hers. Without a second thought, I called a greeting to them and jogged over to seek enlightenment to the whereabouts of my darling.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have any idea what happened to Miss Candy next door?" I asked in my most pleasantly charming voice.

Thankfully, the wife had an answer as her eyes dropped, and she shook her head sadly, "Poor dear. Always was a sweetheart. You know she used to watch our granddaughter?

"Well, things got hard at the beauty shop where she worked…. She's a great beautician. She did my hair a couple of weeks ago. Did the best job I've ever had." She modeled her hair, killing precious moments I could have used to find my world.

"Anyway, money got tight, and when it came time for rent, she just couldn't pay. Poor thing couldn't go home, something about a fight with her parents. So she ended up moving in with a friend of hers," the lady finally finished her narrative.

"You wouldn't happen to have the address?" I asked, begging Dende, or fate, or whatever would be on my side for this one precious miracle.

"Actually…" she began to dig in her purse, "I have it here, in my wallet." As she spoke, the woman retrieved a piece of paper decorated by an elegant script. "Here ya go. That's where she is now." She handed me the paper with a smile. "I need that though. I don't have another copy, and I'll probably need a sitter."

"No problem," I spoke absently as I stared at the beautiful letters and numbers on the page, all guiding me to Marron, simultaneously thanking whomever had come through for me. Dende really is a swell kid.

Pulling out my Pocket PC, I jotted the proffered information down and handed the paper back to the lady. "I appreciate all your help. Thank you, so much," I smiled knowing I was indebted to her kindness. It was about time I stopped ingesting small talk and began my search. I knew where she was! All I had left was finding the actual location. I figured it could not be too difficult, if I could ever get away from the twits in my life, always looking to drag me into useless and tiresome conversations.

"No problem," the kindly neighbor lady replied, preparing to trap me in another conversation.

"You have a nice day, and good luck," the husband spoke up, saving me from further annoyance. Living with the woman, I can only suppose he understood my predicament.

Laughing, the wife complied. "Yes, I hope you find her." After another round of quick smiles, the couple headed on their way, and I on mine. I was finished with faking congeniality. I was on a mission to confront my obsession, and no obstacle could withstand me. Had Vegeta gotten between myself and Marron, I believe I could have withstood him for her sake.

As I got increasingly closer to the address I had procured, I became increasingly nervous. I knew she would not be pleased with me and had to be tremendously stressed about her job, but I was willing to face any hardship for my Marron. Even if my reception was not a warm, welcoming one, I simply had to see her, or at least die trying.

Parking my car, I double-checked the address I had been given. I was at the correct home. If I had thought Marron's first home had been in a lower class area, this new residence could only be described as "ghetto" as I took in the gang-related artwork covering the residence between the bar clad windows. Lovely area, indeed.

I frowned deeply as I stepped out of my car, double-checking that I had locked my doors. I didn't plan to be inside long enough to need to encapsulate my vehicle. I honestly feel sorry for anyone who might think they could steal my car while within my eyesight. Just because I had not fought a super villain since Cell did not mean I could not take out a few ordinary punks, even if they did have guns. I might not be able to take Goku to the ground, but I never have been what one might call, "ordinary."

At the door, I took a deep breath before raising my hand for a good solid knock against the faux oak, more like thin aluminum really.

Almost immediately after my first rap, I heard the sounds of children running and screaming through the house. It took a few moments and a loud, "Shut up, now!" for the door to open, revealing a tired looking brunette with a cigarette in one hand, a diet cola in the other and a child behind each leg. "Can I help you?" she asked.

I put on my award-winning smile. "I certainly hope so," I opened. "You see, I'm looking for a friend and was told she's staying here. Her name is Candy."

When I mentioned I was looking for Candy, the woman's eyes changed. She began sizing me up judiciously. Once she was satisfied, the lady turned into the house and yelled, "Candy! Company!" as she began shuffling away from the open door, both her children in tow.

A moment later, my blonde beauty appeared. "Yamcha?" she questioned, obviously confused. I was simply grateful she remembered my name. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see you, of course." I had still hoped my charm would be enough to worm out of any trouble I had incurred with her from my month-long absence.

"It certainly took you long enough to want to see me again. How'd you manage to find me anyway? If you had come over about two weeks ago, I would still be at my old house. Then again, I can only assume that wouldn't have changed my waking alone in bed." Azure eyes flashed angrily, her pain blatantly apparent and her appearance far too similar to her mother's when angered for me to feel entirely comfortable. I remember sending yet another prayer for her forgiveness. Dende seemed to be in a helpful mood, so I deemed it a worthy endeavor.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so thoughtless," I began the apology I hoped would place me in her good graces once again and hopefully, her arms and heart as well. "I intended to be there beside you when you got up. I guess I was worried you wouldn't feel the same in the morning as you did falling asleep. So, I left early.

"Since then, I've realized I made a mistake. I went to your old place, harassed your new address from your neighbors, and now that I'm here, I have an offer I'd like to extend to you," I finished, hoping she would take the bait.

"An offer?" Marron asked suspiciously as the female toddler from earlier walked up from behind her, carrying a box of juice precariously in her chubby hands.

Tugging on Marron's sleeve, the girl garbled out the word, "Juice," as she held the box up for the straw to be inserted. With a sigh Marron took the box, quickly unwrapped the straw and after firmly thrusting it into the box – obviously relieving pent up anger – she handed it back to the child. The little girl, of course, then raised her arms and demanded, "Up!" Once again, Marron sighed before lifting the babe to her hip.

"Better?" Marron asked the girl, who responded with a small grin and nod as she sucked down the juice in her box. Marron looked at me again. "You mentioned something about an offer?"

I nodded to her. "An offer."

Curiosity overrode Marron's prudence as she asked, "What kind of offer?"

"One you can't refuse." I put on my most suave smile and compassionate eyes; I should have been an actor rather than athletic coach. "Pack your things. Let me take you away from here. Come, live with me, at least until you get back on your feet. Call it…an apology package."

Just as I concluded, a "no" already forming on Marron's lips, the second toddler ran to us, buck naked, diaper in hand, his mother cussing in the background. After one look at the boy, Marron turned grateful eyes to me and silently nodded. "I'll get my things now."

Ten minutes later, with two suitcases in my trunk, we rode in silence toward our new home – together, at least for present.

Upon arrival, I retrieved Marron's bags and carried them to her room as I escorted her. "It's not four-star, but I hope you're comfortable. I'm not exactly used to having company," I apologized as I set her luggage on her bed.

Marron smiled bashfully at me, her eyes impossibly wide since we had pulled into the drive, taking in what she must have deemed opulence after her previous residences. "It's…I don't know what to call it," she finally stammered.

I could not help but find myself chuckling at her awe. "Most usually use the words 'decorating disaster' or something along those lines. I never claimed to be Martha Stewart. I don't like strangers in my home, so I never let a decorator work their magic here."

"Well, I think it's nice," Marron complimented, finally meeting my eyes for the first time since we had left, finally seeming comfortable in my company.

"Thank you." I smiled warmly, turning toward the door. Stopping just short of exiting, I turned back. "I'll let you get settled in now, Marron." I smiled before beginning to turn back and step through the doorway.

"Marron?" her tone and demeanor changed immediately, tensing with hostility. "Why did you call me that? No one calls me, Marron." Marron paused a moment, her eyes filled with a deep dolefulness. "She died a long time ago." Her sadness faded somewhat suddenly as her anger returned, "What right do you have to call me that?!"

With a deep breath, I turned to face my fate and one pair of acrimonious eyes. As a child, I had always seen so much of Krillin in her, I almost forgot sometimes she was Eighteen's daughter as well. There was certainly no mistaking it when she was angry; the familial resemblance was indubitable. I understood why Krillin was so cowed to his wife.

"It's your name, your _real_ name," I calmly replied.

Eyes still narrowed dangerously, she challenged, "How do you know that?"

I sighed softly, releasing some of the tension within my body. "I guess you don't remember, but I've known you since you were a little girl. Your father was one of my best friends until after Buu. We trained under the same master, Master Roshi."

Marron gasped audibly as she comprehended the ramifications of my assertion.

Before she could interrupt me with an interrogation, I continued, "That's most of the reason I skipped out on you. When I woke up, I saw the picture of your family on your dresser and realized who you are-...or were. I didn't know what to do. I knew if your parents found out, there would be no place safe in the universe where I could hide from them. Not even the afterlife would be safe.

"Even more than that, I didn't think it would be good for you to become attached.

"The problem was: I overlooked one small detail. I couldn't get you out of my head. That's why I came looking for you. I was determined to find you, and here you are," I finished my explanation, hoping my angel would not be angry enough to take flight to a refuge I could not find now that I had gone to the trouble of being honest, of confessing the past and present. My future – hopefully _our_ future – was in her delicate hands.

Looking at the plush carpet, eyes lost deep in thought, Marron finally raised a set of extremely exhausted eyes to meet mine. "So, you're not here because of my parents?" more of a statement than a question.

"No," I shook my head. "I haven't seen or spoken to your parents in well over a decade. We just-…fell out of touch." I paused before asking a deeper question, "Why would you think I was here because of them?"

Marron's eyes became clouded as she sighed heavily. "Because, I'm in hiding – sorta. My parents were driving me crazy! I was always cooped up on that island with them! I never got the chance to make my own decisions, my own mistakes! To be my own person instead of their little girl!

"Finally, I mentioned to them how I felt, and we had a huge argument. It was really bad. Later that night, I ran away.

"I haven't been home since. I've been on my own for three years now." She met my concerned gaze with one full of determination. "I knew they would come looking for me. That's why I hid and changed my name," Marron solemnly explained her story.

"Do you miss them?" I remember asking.

"Well-…" Marron hesitated before sighing. "Yeah. I do miss them." She nodded her head in admission.

Taking a few steps toward her, my body language open, unassuming, I suggested, "then, let's go see them."

Marron's eyes shot open. "What! I can't do that!"

"Why not?" was my calm counter.

"Because-…because-…because I just can't!" she articulated.

I took another stop closer to Marron, standing mere feet before her. "Yes, you can. And, I think you should." I opened my arms and hands to show her I meant her no harm, only help. "Sure, I can easily see your parents going overboard with you, but you obviously miss them. And, I'm sure they miss you,too. They would be proud to know you made it on your own this long, and grateful to know you're still alive. It's not like they would try and make you stay or anything now that you've proven you can be independent while being safe and happy."

Raising my hand to gently stroke a soft cheek not my own, I stepped even closer to finish my thoughts. "All I'm asking is that you give it some consideration. I think it would be good for all of you, and you'd be much happier."

Frowning a little, wrinkling her pretty little face, Marron looked up at me. "All right. I don't promise anything, but I'll think about it."

I smiled and nodded. "That's all I ask. Now, I'm going to let you get settled in. Let me know if you need anything."

After Marron smiled and nodded to me, I left the room to let her be alone. She needed time to think and unpack all her luggage, not just the tangible portion.

"Who's that?" a squeaky voice startled me in the hall.

Quickly glancing up, I chuckled. "That would be Candy. Or, as you and I know her better, Marron – Krillin and Eighteen's daughter." I began walking down that hall toward my spacious den.

"Didn't you go out with a Candy not too long ago?" Puar questioned as she followed me.

"Yeah…that's her." I answered without pausing or looking back toward her.

"Ah," Puar replied knowingly. "She sure turned out pretty. Is that where you were all day?"

"Yes," I answered her, growing weary of playing twenty questions. "She needs help, so she's going to be staying here."

"Okay, Yamcha. No need to get defensive. Just be careful. She's not like the rest," Puar cautioned as she continued floating down the hallway toward the kitchen, while I had stopped at the den's entrance.

I frowned. "I know that. Krillin and Eighteen would kill me for getting involved with her."

"That's not what I meant," Puar called out as she disappeared from sight around a corner, leaving me to ponder the exact implication of her words. Since when had my best friend, the blue cat, become so sophistic?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Top of the seventh inning, and the Barracudas were ahead by eight. Our next game was against the Barracudas, and if they played half as hot then, they were certainly going to give us a run for our money. To beat them, I knew I had to study their play for a strategy. We simply could not lose the game. The thought was inconceivable.

I had probably already lost Marron. Though we had parted on good terms earlier in the evening, I could not seem to suppress the overwhelming feeling that whatever spark had been ignited our first night together had been thoroughly extinguished in the dousing of cold, hard truth and weight of the past. I had searched for and found Marron, only to lose her again as she lay in a bed only a few doors down from my own. Such seemed my luck. Go figure.

Looking back at the television confirmed the Barracudas had won – twelve to three. I clicked off the television and with a sigh, got up for bed. So much for watching the game for strategy.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Wearing my favorite silk boxers, I crawled beneath the covers, clicking off the light for sleep. Lying in bed, I stared at the ceiling, millions of thoughts running through my head – and even more worries.

I was awakened by the sound of my door opening, a sound so soft only ears on a body honed to near-perfection from years of martial arts and living alone in a desert could hear. A shadow fell across the bed as dim light from the hall glinted on soft blonde locks.

"Do you mind if I join you tonight? I couldn't sleep alone," came a tentative request from my doorway.

Sitting up, I clicked on my lamp. Standing in my doorway was Marron in a just-above-the-knee, pink cotton nightgown. Looking her up and down, I found myself nodding. "Well, if you want to, sure. There's plenty of room," I motioned to my king-sized bed.

A light blush colored Marron's cheeks as she gracefully crossed the room and sat beside me on the bed, her body tense yet seemingly somehow more at home.

"Better?" I asked after she situated her pillows and crawled beneath the covers, looking more beautiful than I remembered.

Marron nodded a little. "Yes, it's much better."

I smiled softly at her. "Good. Well, goodnight." I leaned over to kiss Marron on the forehead, just like the father-figure I was supposed to be should do.

The next thing I knew, our lips pressed together. My fatherly affection was denied as Marron sought comfort from man – and comfort, I was happy to supply.

The night later found Marron, exhausted, sleeping soundly on my bare shoulder. Only a satin sheet covered her body, pressed solidly to mine.

Still lost in a haze of bliss, I remember reaching out to click off the light, vowing to deal with any demons, after sunrise. For one more night, I would enjoy the feeling of a sleeping angel in my arms. Even if it did turn out to be only one more night.

A/N: So, what did you think? Did this chapter live up to the expectations set by the first? Once again, I can't hear you! That's why I need you to review! Let me know what you think, good or bad. I'll be waiting. Until next time, Peace and Out.


	3. Our Next Steps I

Beyond All Expectations

Disclaimer: I have yet to procure the rights to DragonballZ or find anyone stupid enough to pay me for my stories.

A/N: Wow! We're really on the third chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3  
Our Next Steps, Part I

I lifted my eyes for what must have been the fortieth time from the biography I had been reading as I watched Marron slowly turned the page of her latest romance novel. Shortly after she moved in, we had established a nightly reading time, since we both enjoyed reading, and it seemed no matter how stressed we were, a half-hour of such relaxation always promoted a good night's rest.

Only days before our six month anniversary, and I knew, I loved her. Did she return my affections? Only everyday. To put it simply, we were wildly in love.

Yes, I loved Bulma at a time. I guess a small part of me always will love the girl who became my first girlfriend. Though this time with Marron, things were different. Our love was mutual, for starters. Not only that, but the feelings were different; I was different. Instead of being star-struck with puppy love, I found myself loving with my full mind, body and spirit.

Mine and Marron's first date had only been a taste of the things yet to come. I had begun to find myself smiling for no reason at all. I began to hum often when I worked on any project. My wrinkles, mostly frown lines, all but disappeared. Sometimes, I almost didn't recognize myself when I looked into a mirror.

Sometime around month four, I think, I began seriously pondering the idea of "popping the question" and letting go of bachelorhood to better hold the spring which had entered my life.

Month five's celebration encouraged me to even pick out a ring.

Then, along came month six...

"Is there something I can do for you?" Marron snapped irritably, as she caught my stare.

I shook my head, not surprised to find a smile on my lips. "No. I'm happy just looking at you."

Marron sighed and rolled her eyes before going back to her novel. She had been getting snappish like that more and more often. Something was tearing her up inside, and I had a good idea what that something was.

Marron was a stubborn soul, and she certainly had her pride. She never backed down or admitted defeat, even when she wanted to do nothing more. It was this conundrum, which plagued her. I knew she longed for some semblance of reconciliation with her parents. She just did not want to be the one to apologize or make the first move she knew she'd have to make since her parents still had no idea she was alive.

Well, if she wasn't going to make the first move, by Dende, I was!

I closed my book loudly, causing both Marron and Puar to jump and look at me, Puar quizzically and Marron with a frown at the interruption.

"I have decided, I'm taking a short trip tomorrow, and Marron, I would like you to accompany me," I plainly stated my objective keeping my destination purposely-vague.

Marron's frown was replaced by curiosity, as she played right into my hands. "Sure, I'd love to go with you. Where are we going?" I did have a tendency to take her on surprise weekend getaways to some of the world's best resorts with little or no warning. She had no reason to suspect my devious ploy.

I almost couldn't help grinning as I replied nonchalantly, "Kame House."

Half a second passed before it sank into Marron exactly what I meant. As realization dawned on her, her pretty face turned from curiosity to surprise to fury so quickly a less astute man might have missed the change entirely. "I am not going there! If you want to go to that wretched island, have fun! But I am _not_ going, and there is no way you can make me!"

I couldn't resist as a smirk crept across my lips. I've always had the tendency to rub it in my opponent's face when I have gained the upper hand. In fights, it usually became a matter of gloating while I could since I knew it would not last long. Fond memories.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, princess," I exchanged my smirk for a friendlier smile, "But, you already agreed to the trip. You wouldn't want to be known as a reneger, would you?" I grinned from ear to ear in triumph. "What do you say we depart around eleven or so?"

Marron's eyes grew wide once again before narrowing to slits as she realized I had tricked her and my exact method. Angrily snapping her book closed and setting it on the coffee table, she turned to me. "You are a sneaky, manipulative jerk!" she yelled, rising to her feet before stomping off toward the bedroom.

I simply sat still in my chair as she stormed from my presence and into our sanctuary, wincing as I heard the door slam loudly. I looked over to Puar. "Have to admit, that went better than I thought." A smile crept across my face becoming a lewd grin. "I figured she'd assault me!"

Puar only shook her head. "I should have known you'd pull something sneaky like this. You can be a real prick some times."

I nodded, rather pleased with myself, still grinning. "You don't date Bulma for as long as I did without learning a few tricks to getting your way and survival techniques for the aftermath."

"She's gonna be pissed and wary of you for a long time," was Puar's only warning before going back to the magazine before her.

Still grinning to myself, I nodded. "Probably," I said with a shrug before once again diving into my adventure. I knew it would be a lonely night alone in the guest bed, but forcing Marron to reconcile with her parents was worth the loss. She was miserable with guilt and regret, the same sentiments I was sure ate at Krillin and Eighteen daily.

Confident my actions were in everyone's best interests, I pressed tenaciously ahead.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I remember glancing at Marron at a rate which seemed like five-minute intervals throughout the trip. During the first portion of our journey, across land, she seemed content to inspect her perfectly pink nails and cuticles with her brow furrowed deeply in thought. While she had willingly left home in my company, she was less than eager to engage in any conversation. I suppose the night before hung too heavily in her thoughts – along with our destination.

Once we were over the ocean, Marron's attention was diverted from her nails and toward the seemingly endless waves. This was more her environment; she was headed home.

Neither of us spoke. I don't think either of us wanted to voice the worries on our minds, neither wanting to fight.

Did I have my worries? You bet I did. She worried about her parents' anger or acceptance; I worried if I would survive the encounter. If Krillin or Eighteen learned of the things I had done to their little girl, my girlfriend, whom I hoped soon would be my fiancée, then wife – if I survived the reunion that is – my life could potentially become a living hell.

My other worries revolved around the possible repercussions of Marron's reconciliation with her parents. Even if things went well for my girlfriend's family, what would happen to us? Would Marron leave me for the safe haven of Kame House? I simply had no idea what might transpire that day or afterward. I remember earnestly hoping my decision would prove perspicacious - only time would tell.

As we neared Kame House, Roshi's island emerging on the horizon, Marron began fidgeting nervously in her seat. She was seemingly, definitely beginning to regret agreeing to accompany me.

With a soft, reassuring smile, I placed my right hand on her left, giving it a gentle squeeze. When Marron lifted her eyes to mine, she gave a timidly grateful smile in return before turning her attention to the almost full-sized island beneath us.

Slowing my hovercraft to land on the beach, I noticed Krillin and Master Roshi opening sleepy eyes from their vigilant posts in hammocks between the sparse palm trees. It only took a moment's observation before the duo sprang from their favorite napping spots to take fighting stances, automatic preparations for the worst. Normally, I would have called before showing up out of the blue. This time was different. After so many years, I had no idea how I would be received, and Marron had to make it to the island, no matter how her family might view me for my disappearing act.

After carefully landing my craft with its tail in the shallows, I turned to Marron. Taking her hand, I smiled encouragingly. "It's show time."

Marron looked over at me and nodded her head as she gave me a brave smile. "I think I'm ready or at least as ready as I'll ever be."

As the door opened, Krillin and Master Roshi crouched slightly lower to the ground in anticipation of a potential enemy. The Kame House has a long history of having diabolical visitors appear with little or no warning. Think back to the Red Ribbon Army and Radditz to name two.

Stepping into the sunlight, I blinked behind my sunglasses in the blinding light of the tropical sun. After looking around to see what might have changed after so many years, which turned out to be nothing except Krillin's graying hair, I focused on my old friend and our master.

After a second, Krillin blinked in confusion and relaxed his guard. "Yamcha? Is that you?" He seemed unable to believe I was standing before him. I suppose after all those years and all my womanizing, he must have thought I was either my own son – I did look good after all – or possibly an apparition.

I remember smiling at my longtime friend and nodding. "In the flesh!" I laughed across the sand, "You guys look like you've seen a ghost!"

Recognizing I was speaking the truth, Krillin and Master Roshi completely relaxed their guards, and with a smile, Krillin began walking toward my craft as I approached him as well, intending to meet him midway in this as with so many other cases today.

"How ya doing?" Krillin asked as he heartily shook my hand.

"I can't complain, that's for sure," I laughed, pulling my old friend into a quick, masculine embrace.

Krillin smiled brightly. "So, what are you doing here after so long?"

Eighteen stepped out the front door to see who had landed on her island.

I nodded acknowledgement to Eighteen before answering Krillin, conscious of Marron hiding just inside the craft's open doorway. "It's far too long since we've seen each other." I gave Krillin a warm smile before continuing, "That-...and I found something important you lost."

As Krillin and Eighteen blinked confusedly at my statement, I turned back toward the doorway, offering Marron my hand to help her to the ground. A moment's hesitation and Marron, a look of resolve upon her face, faced her family.

The look on Krillin's face was priceless as joyful surprise filled his every cell. "Marron!" I remember Krillin, tears running down his cheeks, embracing his long lost daughter before her feet were solidly on the sand.

When I glanced over at Eighteen, still beside the door of Kame House, I noticed a change in her eyes. For years, I had no idea what Krillin had seen in the seemingly completely inhuman android – at that moment, I understood.

As I watched Eighteen, Krillin had disengaged one of his arms from around his beloved daughter and brought me into a group hug. "Thank you," was all he seemed able to muster, his voice was wrought with emotions.

"Why don't you invite your friend and our daughter inside, out of the sun?" Eighteen called in a seemingly emotionless tone. The emotion was there, though – trust me.

Releasing Marron and I from his bear hug, Krillin smiled at us both, not bothering to wipe the tears of jubilation from his cheeks. "Sorry about that. I'm sure neither of you enjoy baking in the sun. Let's go inside and catch up."

Turning toward Kame House, Krillin beckoned us to follow. Eighteen was already inside, waiting for us to join her. Master Roshi had shrewdly returned to his hammock, figuring we did not need or wish for his assistance. Sometimes, the old coot shows a little breeding.

As Marron and I started after her father, she reached for me, wrapping her arm securely around mine. I smiled down at her and spoke softly, "See? That wasn't so bad."

A blush crossed Marron's cheeks as she nodded. "You're right."

Smiling, I helped Marron up the stairs and through the doorway.

"Drink this," Eighteen met us at the door, handing Marron a tall glass of iced tea before she took a seat beside her husband around the low table, beers all ready placed at everyone else's disposal.

With a smile, Marron took a sip of tea before moving to sit close to me on the other side of the table, facing her parents. An uncomfortable silence ensued.

After a moment, Krillin eyed me; "I saw the Taitans' game last week. You're lookin' good. You blew the Jellyfish out of the water!"

Laughing, I replied, "Yeah. They really lost their edge when their old pitcher retired. Besides, with the Roshi-style training, I expect no less from them. We're going to win the pennant," I confidently foretold. It happened to be the simple truth, after all.

"So, work's good, basically?" Eighteen summed everything up in that simplistic way she has. You can always count on her to cut out the fat.

"Yeah, basically," I could not help but chuckle. "Right now, I think things are going pretty well."

"Anything cooking in the love department?" Krillin waggled his eyebrows as I felt Marron silently tense beside me.

"Well-..." I took a pregnant breath and glanced at Marron for strength in preparation of answering such a simple question with such significant potential ramifications.

A/N: I know; the ending is an evil cliffy. Sorry about that guys. Here's hoping I get the next chapter fixed soon so I can post it as well. You all know you want to know what happens next. Right? Well, if that is the case, you know what to do...REVIEW so I will be motivated to post ASAP!


	4. Our Next Steps II

Beyond All Expectations

Disclaimer: As throughout this story, I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ or Dragonball GT (wishful thinking on my part though), nor am I making any money off my writings (even more wishful thinking).

A/N: It took me forever to finally get this chapter right, but I think I finally have it. Sorry for the wait guys. I hope this is worth it.

Chapter 4  
Our Next Steps, Part II

"It's been a while, but recently I've started seeing someone," I explained as I began breaking the news to Marron's parents, knowing very well how horribly wrong things could go for myself should I use the wrong words.

Krillin was almost dying with curiosity. "Tell us more, ole buddy! Is it serious? I'll bet she's pretty!" Eighteen shot her husband a cold glare, and Krillin's face quickly dropped into a rather sheepish expression. She always has had a good grip on her husband's leash.

I was forced to chuckle a little at Krillin and Eighteen's interaction. "Of course she's beautiful," I answered the overly curious Krillin, taking a moment to glance at Marron, hoping she was truly prepared for our confession. "Would you expect anything less from me?"

"How long have you been seeing her?" Eighteen questioned. It seemed she could not resist probing for all the details. Her analytica mind had to know everything possible to assess any situation correctly. At least that's what she told herself, I'm sure.

"Well," I glanced at Marron before answering her mother; "it's been six months the day after tomorrow."

"So, is it serious?" Krillin asked brightly. He always has been highly excitable in a pleasant and refreshing way.

"I guess-..." I paused to consider our situation and how best to answer truthfully. "Well, it really depends on her." I felt Marron's skin warm at my words as she gazed at her hands folded absently in her lap, blushing lightly, prettily. "We haven't really finalized where we're going, yet." I divulged the truth of our situation.

"Does she have a name?" Krillin probed, pressing my hand. I knew at this point I would not be able to withhold the full truth any longer. Knowing my avoidance techniques would no longer work to my advantage, I decided it was time I showed my hand and hope I would be skillful enough to survive the round.

"Yes, she does." I took a deep breath before delving into a complete confession. "Actually, her name is Marron." Marron's hand clamped tightly onto mine as Krillin and Eighteen blinked, lost in utter confusion for a moment; Marron's not exactly a common name. Lifting Marron's and my clasped hands into the air to clarify, I repeated, "Marron."

As Krillin reached full cognizance of my meaning, his eyes grew wide in surprise before narrowing sharply. Honestly, seeing Krillin's reaction was even more terrifying than knowing Buu, standing before me, was about to end my life. The difference? I knew Buu would end everything quickly, which he did. Krillin was angry enough at that moment to make my death last for days, and I was not foolish enough to miss that fact. I knew my best friend well.

Just as Krillin's murderous rage looked to be on the verge of paroxysm, Eighteen reached her hand to his and resting it on her irate husband's knee, affectively retrieved his attention as she shook her head. Realizing his wife wanted to deal with my infraction herself, Krillin forcibly calmed himself and chose to rely on his wife's, calm wisdom in such a touchy situation rather than going off the deep end. Besides, Eighteen can be far more sadistic than anyone else on our team except perhaps Vegeta or Piccolo, all three having been evil at one time. If anyone knew how to make a person suffer for their transgressions, it was definitely Eighteen. I'm sure Krillin knew she had something good in mind to punish my transgression.

Looking into the android's crystal blue eyes, Krillin blinked before Eighteen looked away from him and to Marron's instead. "Are you happy?" the mother asked her daughter in a flat tone so as not to betray any of her deeper thoughts or feelings.

After closely inspecting her mother's face for any possible repercussions, Marron nodded solemnly. "Yes, very."

I will never forget holding my breath for what seemed an eternity, waiting for Eighteen's response. What verdict would she pass? Would my life be ended quickly to spare Marron's feelings, or did Eighteen have something truly heinous cooked up in her once-depraved mind?

After inspecting her daughter's face another minute, without any hint of emotion, Eighteen nodded her approval. "All right. As long as you're happy and know what you're doing, I support you."

Silence immediately ensued as everyone digested what had just transpired. Krillin was the first to break the silence with a heavy sigh. "Marron, I won't say that I approve of your decision, but I will support your happiness." He had forced himself to look Marron in the eyes with a tenderly loving smile. "I love you, very much, and I always will."

Those words must have been the hardest thing Krillin has ever tried to utter. I know those words - were I in his position - would be hard for me as well. Then again, my friend has always been the stronger of us, and the more courageous. I suppose, that's a great deal of the reason why I admire him so tenaciously.

I wish I could say from that point onward, Marron and I had a fairytale life. Unfortunately, no one ever does. We had our ups and our downs with thankfully more ups than downs.

A month after telling Marron's parents about our relationship, Marron and I were engaged, and only one week later, we married. Some said it was a premature decision, but neither of us ever regretted any of it. Nine months later, Marron and I had our own bundle of joy, symbolizing our love for one another. Hancha made me a father for the first time – yes, I did say the first time – at the young age of sixty-three.

As for Krillin and I, it took us a bit longer to resolve our differences. At first, though he had accepted Marron and my relationship, Krillin had a very difficult time accepting that it was I who was with his baby girl, not that I can blame him. In the end, I think it was a combination effort by Eighteen, Krillin witnessing Marron and my happiness for himself and the birth of Hancha, which brought him around. Who can honestly stay angry with the parents, who are one's friends and family nonetheless, when there is a beautiful grand-baby boy involved? Well, Krillin certainly couldn't.

Of course, after I got in touch with Krillin, Eighteen, Master Roshi and Turtle again, it was inevitable I would again find Goku, Bulma and the rest of my friends. It was rather pleasant to spend time with them as one group after so long apart. I finally overcame my fear of being murdered by kill-crazed aliens bent on world domination. Yeah, for most people that is a rather irrelevant fear. But, you know my knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people.

I guess you could say that for once in my life, I happened to be in the right place at the right time to find my destiny. I found Marron, and for all the ups and downs, she has been the greatest change in my life. Yes, for once, I am glad to have that life – my life. For the first time since I can remember, I am more than proud to call that life my own and share it with my wife and my son. My family.

A/N: Well, what did you think? Good story, or should I send it back to the lab for even more editing? Let me know! REVIEW!

A/N 2: Oh, and for all of you have reviewed in the past, thank you so much! I have really appreciated all your words of praise and words of help. You guys kept me motivated even when I was ready to scream, thanks to this last chapter. I hope you check out my other stories! Peace and Out!


End file.
